


One Giant Pack

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF!Derek, M/M, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Holy shit! Derek has become the leader of the Alpha pack?





	One Giant Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Links]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/45169209738/scarletbane-in-which-derek-becomes-leader-of)

 

Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes.  He gaped at the sight in front of him.  For the first time in his life Stiles was at a complete loss of words.  What exactly could you say when you watched a pack of giant wolves, shifted Alpha Werewolves, emerge from the forest led by one Derek Hale?

“Holly…” his voice died away.

He had never seen Derek fully transformed.  He knew that Derek could, he was an Alpha after all, but to see the black wolf leading the pack… It was incredible.  Stiles had known instantly who the wolf was.  The black fur matching perfectly with his hair.  Yet it had been the eyes, the way that he looked at him, gave away the it was in fact Derek.

Derek stopped standing in front of him the Alpha pack moving into postion behind him.  Derek was tall, he was always tall but even as a wolf he was and Stiles had to look up to meet his gaze.

“Gosh,” that was probably the stupidest thing to come out of his mouth.

Derek agreed if the snort that sounded from him was anything to go by.

“Laugh it up!  What exactly am I suppose to say to,” Stiles waved his hand in the direction that they had come from, “ _that_?!”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles chose to ignore it instead asking a more relevant question, “What now?”

One second a giant back wolf was standing in front of him and the next a naked Derek was in his place.

“Show off,” he mumbled.

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Now I’m their leader.  We’re all pack now.”

Stiles nodded trying to look anywhere but down.  Derek was naked, very naked, and Stiles, well the massive torch he was holding wasn’t helping matters.

Suddenly the words sunk in, “ _We_?  As in you, them, me?”

He crossed his arms.  “Yes, the Alphas, my pack, Scott, and _you_.”  He paused.  “That is if you want to be.”

“Yes!” Stiles found himself agreeing before he could even think.  He already considered himself part of Derek’s pack but it was nice to know Derek thought of him the same way.

The second the words left his mouth Derek was on him capturing him in a heated kiss.  He gasped surprised and would have fallen backwards if Derek hadn’t been holding him in place.  Stiles hands moved up gripping Derek shoulders kissing back mostly on instinct pretty sure he was hallucinating.  Derek leader of the Alpha Pack kissing him, yep he was definitely hallucinating.

Derek broke it off to allowing Stiles breathe.  His eyes flashed red and the look on his face could only be called one thing, predatory.  “Good.”

Well this certainly changed things.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay gonna be honest not my favorite work and I almost didn't post it but I did edit it some so I thought fuck it. Hope you all enjoyed it even though I shall forever internally cringe at this fic.


End file.
